Baby
by spiffymac0617
Summary: SHe just wants to get out of this Town, but a deal to protect her little brother is going to change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby**

**Deal with the Devil.**

They call me Baby, even after my brother Vern was born they still called me Baby. I guess sometimes nicknames just tend to stick. Well you all ready know about my brothers Vern and Billy, so now I guess its time to tell you my story. At first I never really thought it was that great, I mean in my eyes I only did what I thought best for my little brother, little did I know the effect I would have on the most unexpected person imaginable and the effect he would have on me.

See everyone says that I have a gentle personality, which in truth makes me contrast very much with my more aggressive family. Even momma is hard around the edges, but not me. I believe in speaking softly and carrying a big stick. Now I don't mean laterally, I don't walk around castle rock with a giant stick, instead I use my mind. Lord knows that I am not one for violence my brother Billy has that, and my other brother Vern well he was always digging for those pennies of his. Then there was me, Baby, I am 5 years younger then my brother Billy and 2 years older then Vern, which puts me at that great age of 15, and I guess the first thing you should know about me is that I'm a genius.

Now please don't think I say that to sound arrogant, because I don't, in fact I am truthfully very nice. I simply bring up this fact because it will have a key part In my story. Now I'm sure your wondering how the sister of Billy and Vern Tessio can be a genius? Well I'm 15 and graduating from high school as valedictorian, also I speak six languages, and I can say hello in at least seven more. I started reading when I was four and got a perfect score on my SAT'S. Needless to say I got the brains in my family.

I'm not really sure where to begin, I guess my story should start with the one person, I was terrified of for most of my life, Ace Merrill. I think I'm just scared of him because of his reputation , he's never hurt me physically, although I do wish he would leave my little brother and his friends alone. If anything I should be thankful to him, He saved my life once. I was five and had followed Billy and his friends to the pond by our house. Billy was 10 at the time and Ace was 12, well Billy was supposed to be watching me but he wasn't and I fell in. I don't really remember much, just being in the water then Ace dove in and was pulling me out.

He's never been nice to me though, don't get me wrong he's never been mean either; I have for the most part been invisible to him. Which is just fine by me, I'm no great beauty but I think I am fairly pretty, not the kind of pretty the girls Ace runs after are thought. I've got dark hair, and green eyes and I'm very pittie, and thin, Momma says that I should eat more but trust me I have no problem putting away food. I'm just skinny. Well now back to my story.

It was January, 1960 a brand new year, and a cold one at that, trust me it gets cold in Oregon, so there I was walking down the street on my way to the library like I always did after school, when I saw Vern and his three friends come running around the corner like the devil himself was after them. I soon realized why, my brother Billy and his gang the Cobras were right behind them. My brother Billy was not the leader of this gang, he just ran with them in fact if I had to give him a position I would say he was more of a commanding officer, not really a leader but not as lowly as a foot soldier. Ace, on the other hand was the leader and was starting to bear down on top of my baby brother and his friends when I stepped in.

"Stop it Billy! Leave Vern Alone!" I said stepping between my two brothers.

"Get out of the way Baby," Billy said as I stood between 4 very frightened boys and 4 very angry Cobras.

"NO, look I don't know what your beef is with them is, but it needs to stop" I said Addressing Ace more then my brother.

"This doesn't involve you Baby" Billy said gripping my arm.

"YES, IT, Does, That's our brother Billy and you and your little gang have been after them since the summer ended and I'm sick of it." I said wrenching my arm away.

"Well, well, well, Baby, when did you get so mouthy" Ace asked pushing Billy out of the way and stepping forward.

I looked up at him towering over me, his blue green eyes boring into mine.

"Look just leave them alone" I answered feeling no where near as brave as I had when I was yelling at Billy.

"Are you telling me what to do, Baby?" he asked looking me over.

"Yes" is said straightening up.

HE laughed in my face,

"I'll tell you what Baby, you got guts, standing here telling me what to do. When did you grow up Baby? Hell I still remember when you used to run and hide when I came over, and now here you are telling me what to do." He said lighting a cigarette. "I don't think I like that," he said looking me up and down again, looking at me in a way that made me shiver.

"I don't care what you like Ace," I said glairing at him.

"Alright, You pussies are safe this time" Ace yelled past me "Your not always gonna be around to save them Baby," Ace said then walked away with my Brother and the rest of his gang.

My knees felt week, and my heart was pounding in my chest, when Vern walked over to me.

"Thanks Baby," he said.

"No problem, just try and stay away from them, I got to run I'm late." I said taking off down the street.

I ran the rest of the way to the library, Miss Andrews was waiting for me at the door a worried look on her face.

"Sweet Jesus Baby, what took you so long? she said when she saw me.

"Sorry Miss Andrews, I had to help my brother out of some trouble." I said hanging up my coat.

"OH Vern, he's not going ot learn anything if you keep protecting him." She said.

"Well I hardly thing getting pummeled by Ace Merrill would teach him anything," I argued but it was lost on her, she was of a different generation one where Boy's were supposed to be tough and girls well their job was to turn out Babies as soon as they were married.

I brushed off the rest of her comments and I started to reshelf books for her, I know that soon she would start in on my want to go to college.

"So how many of those silly applications have you filled out Baby?" she asked right on cue.

"Bout six now, and I have gotten acceptance letters to 2 that are close so its looking good" I said with a smile.

"College, In my day a woman's place was in the home, you should just find yourself a nice fella, and start a family, trust me you feel much more fulfilled with that then being some stuffy career woman." She said shaking her finger at me.

And so begins my afternoon, at work. I glanced at the clock and my shoulders fell I worked till 9 tonight and my afternoon was just getting started.

By the time 9 rolled around I was more then ready to leave, and as I walked out the door Miss Andrews tossed one last comment about college that was lost to the snow and wind outside. I started my long walk home, cursing Billy for Taking his car, which forced me to walk. Truth be told Billy's car was a hunk of junk but right now I would give anything to be out of the cold. Lots of cars passed by me but few stopped, and I never took rides it didn't matter what the weather was, it just wasn't safe to take rides from people. A thought I kept repeating over in my head as a familiar blue Cadillac pulled up next to me.

"Get In" Ace's gravely voice said when the car came to a stop.

"No thank you," I said and started walking again.

"Baby, that wasn't a request." He said flicking his cigarette.

The look on his face was serious, and every instinct told me to run. I know that there was no escaping this and walked around to the passenger side and got in. I was trembling, not from the cold but from fear, I should have known that my earlier act of bravery would cost me, I just didn't think he would track me down and make me get in his car at nine at night.

He took off down the street fast, causing me to grip the handle of the door. I thought this was all going to be over soon, my house was just over the next bend in the road, but instead of turning down my drive way Ace just kept right on driving.

"You missed my house," I said my heart in my throat when he turned his eyes on me.

"I know, I need to have a word with you," he said his signature smirk coming to his face.

He pulled off, the main road, and drove a little ways, the trees, lumbering around the sides of the road, reminded me something from a nightmare I once had. IT started to snow harder causing Ace to drop his speed, till he eventually parked, in what looked like a picnic area. He kept the car running, and drew in a deep breath before he began to speak.

"So, Baby, after our little run in today I had a little talk with your Brother." He said smirk still in place, when he turned to look at me.

"Vern, what did you do to him Ace, so help me I'll…"

"You'll what, what are you gonna Do Baby? Anyway wrong brother." He said laughing slightly at my face.

"Billy, what's he got to do with me?" I asked still glairing.

"Anyone ever tell you, your cute when you get mad," he said raising a hand to brush the hair out of my face.

I flinched, afraid that a blow was going to fallow the action, but I saw a hurt look cross his face.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I've got a little more class then that" he said bitterness in his voice.

"Sorry, but most of the time I see you, your not exactly using your hands to help people." I answered looking at my lap.

"Helped you once." He said tilting my chin. "You fell in the pond, I think about that day you know. Billy freaked when you went under and couldn't move, so I jumped in, its one of the few good things I have ever done in my life." He said letting his fingers skim over my cheeks.

"Oh, Ace why did you bring me out here?" I said unnerved by this other Ace that now sat cupping my face.

"Like I said, I had a talk with Billy, bout how he would feel if me and you got together," he said letting go of my face and slipping back into the Ace I had come to know and detest.

"Excuse me, but it's you and I, and Billy doesn't get a say in whom I date. And what makes you think that I would even consider, for one second to be your girlfriend." I said growing angry.

"Because I'm gonna make a deal with you, you date me, give me a chance, and I'll leave Vern and his little Pussy friends alone." He said with a cruel smirk.

"And if I say no." I asked, watching as his face fell.

"I'll beet the shit out of them, right in front of you." He said quietly.

"That's not fair," I said heart broken, tears coming to my eyes.

"Alright, I'll make it fair, give me Three months, till the end of April to make you fall in love with me, and if you don't then we break up, and I'll still leave the Pussies alone." He said with a tenderness that surprised me.

"End of April?" I questioned letting a tear slip.

"End of April," he confirmed brushing away the tear.

"Deal," I said quietly, and I could feel him smiling in the darkness.

"Good girl," he said caressing my cheek.

"Can you take me home now?" I asked fighting the tears.

"yeah." He said and moved back over to the driver's seat.

He held my hand the entire way home, bringing it to his mouth several times and placing a kiss on the back of it. The feeling made my skin crawl but I let him, I was his girlfriend now, but the forced contact was more then awkward for me.

Before long he pulled into my drive way, and I moved to get out of the car, but his hand on mine stopped me.

"Look, Baby for what it's worth, I'm going to do my damndest to make you happy." He said his eyes gentle.

I nodded and got out of the car, I started walking to the porch when I heard him yell my name. I turned around and saw him standing outside his car.

"I'm going to make you love me, Baby, somehow, I'll find a way." He said before getting back in the car, and driving away.

My heart sunk, at what tomorrow would bring, for I know that tonight I made a deal with the Devil.

I walked into the house, with the weight of the world on my mind; I was Ace Merrill's girlfriend. What were people going to think, what would momma and pop think.

"Hi mom, Hi Pop, I'm home" I said with no enthusiasm.

"Baby, your home late, we saved you a plate" Momma said as i slipped off my boots.

"Thanks Momma," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

Vern had his homework spread out on the table, and a look of relief crossed his face when he saw me.

"Baby, can you help me with this," he asked

"yeah, let me just get something to eat,"

**Ace's Point of view**

HE felt like scum. He knew he was a jerk ,a hood, but this was an all new low for him, blackmailing her into dating him. But he knew that if he could just show her, that deep down inside he could be everything she ever wanted. That maybe their story could have a happy ending. IF he could make her see this then he swore on everything holy that he would spend the rest of his life making her happy.

**Back to Baby.**

By the time I had helped Vern it was around eleven and I was beat. I climbed the stairs and started towards my room at the same time, Billy came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Baby, did you have a nice ride home with Ace?" he asked a big grin on his face.

"How did you know he gave me a ride home," I asked as I walked passed him and to my room.

"Ace, asked me what time you were done, who would have thought that Ace Merrill had a jonesen for my baby sister. Man when he brought up the idea of you and him together I told him the only way you would date him was if he found a way to blackmail you." He laughed as he leaned against my door.

"Well guess what, he found something," I yelled at my brother.

"You mean you and Ace, wow I didn't think he could do it." Billy said and for a moment I hoped he would go and get me out of this mess, then I remembered he and Ace were best friends and Billy was chicken shit. There was no way he was going to get Ace to let me go.

He must have seen the look on my face, cause In his next breath he told me how great a guy Ace could be if I just gave him the chance to be.

"Just go away Billy," I said sadly.

The truth was I didn't want to get to know him, I didn't want to give him a chance I just wanted to get away from him. After Billy left I got ready for bed and tried to read, but Tears kept forming In my eyes and no matter how hard I tried they just wouldn't stop. I realized that the safe little world I had created for myself by throwing myself into my school work was not falling apart, and I was now being thrown head first into the dangerous world of Ace, Merrill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Lie To Me**

Billy took me to school, like always and his parting words to me were that Ace was going to pick me up after school today.

I walked across the snow covered ground, towards the building, it hadn't even been one day and already the news had spread. Eyes were on me and whispers followed me as I made my way to my locker.

"Baby, Baby… is it true? Are you really dating Ace Merrill?" Mary Ann Miller asked as she ran to my locker.

Mary Ann was my best friend, she was a shy girl and I knew she had a thing for my brother Billy. Aside from her questionable taste in men, she was really quite smart which is probably why we got along so well. She was taller then me with Blonde hair and blue eyes that she hid behind her cat framed glasses. She tended to worry a lot but other then that she was a real sweet heart.

"I wouldn't really call it dating, Mary Ann," I answered hanging my head.

"It's true then, your Ace Merrill's Girlfriend!" she said shocked.

"Like I said I wouldn't really call it dating," I answered feeling like some cheep floozy.

"BUT ITS ACE," she said again.

"It's complicated." I answered and opened my locker.

My eyes went wide, inside my locker was a single Lavender rose with a note attached to it.

"Who's it from?" Mary asked

"It's from Ace," I said more then a little surprised.

"What's it say,"

"Just see you after school" I said pulling out my books, carful not to damage the rose.

"Wow, I never thought I would say this, but, that's really kind of romantic," Mary said and I rolled my eyes.

"Baby, don't you know what a lavender rose means." She said grabbing my arm.

"No, Flowers never really have been my thing," I said humoring my friend.

"You know for all the brains you have in your head you could sure use a study in some simple romance," she said knocking on my head before continuing. "A Lavender rose is traditionally used to express feelings of love at first sight." Mary said offering a smile.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for class," I said slamming my locker shut.

The truth was I was afraid, when I heard her say those words, I remembered what Ace said to me In the car, how he really was going to try, I just didn't believe that he had actually meant them.

The morning passed by and it was fairly quiet, except the occasional questions here and there. Then Lunch time came and that is when the news really started buzzing, I sat at my table trying to eat my lunch but questions from some of my other friends kept interrupting me. Then Jonny Mathews came over to our table and everything went silent.

I had been tutoring Jonny since football season, and truth be told, he liked me and everyone knew it. But the feelings he had toward me were most defiantly not reciprocated. Now Ace may be a bad boy, but at least he admitted to it. Jonny, well Jonny was another story entirely

Jonny was everything a parent could want for there daughters. HE was tall with dark eyes and dark hair, and on the surface he could be sweet and caring, with a smile that could charm the pants off anyone, and did. It wasn't a well known fact but it was Jonny who had caused three girls, to have to go to a special school, that's what it was called back then. I knew it was true cause one of the girls he knocked up had been my friend. Her name was Abby, and she told me what had happened, that Jonny had forced himself on her and then tossed her away like yesterdays garbage. She ended up putting the baby up for adoption and went to live with her Aunt in Texas, I haven't heard from her since. The worse thing about Jonny was that he had the whole town fooled, well except me.

Then why was I tutoring him? It was simple he paid me to, my family is not well off and with my want to go to college I need to find a job that wouldn't interfere with my studies. Tutoring Jonny, when i wasn't working at the library did just that.

"Hey, Baby, we still on for tonight" I hated the way he said my name, it made me feel so dirty.

"yeah, be at the library at 5," I said offering him as much of a smile I could fake.

"Great, see you there." He said walking away.

For some reason the moment Jonny walked away my thoughts turned to Ace, and my stomach started to tie in knots.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Mary asked looking at my sandwich with only one bite taken out of it.

"Not hungry," I said laying my head down on the table.

It was the last class of the day, and I couldn't take my eyes off the clock. As 3 started to approach my palms started sweating ad I was sure I was going to vomit. Then the bell rang and I felt like I was walking to my death.

"You ok?" Mary asked picking up the note book I had forgotten \.

"Each man's death diminishes me, For I am involved in mankind. Therefore, send not to know For whom the bell tolls, It tolls for thee." It the only reply I offered.

"John Donne, wow you sure are optimistic about this" She answered not bothering ot hide her sarcasm.

"I'm scared Mary," I whisper as I pulled on my coat.

"What time is he picking you up?"

"I don't know, maybe he wont be there," I said hopefully as we walked out the door and into the school year. Where there is no sign of Ace.

"Are you going to tell him about…" She stopped short, and I could feel eyes upon me, and the smell of cigarettes, something that always announced his arrival assaulted my nose, causing me to turn sharply.

"Mary Ann," he said nodding in her direction, "now what's this you need to tell me Baby?" he asked looking down at me.

"Just that I have to be to work at the library at 5" I stammered, it wasn't a lie but it wasn't exactly the whole truth either.

"Well, then lets get going," he nodded again at Mary Ann then grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of his car.

" Get it," he said opening the door for me, I knew from the tone of his voice that he didn't buy my excuse and that he was mad.

I waited in the car my heart drumming in my ears as I heard him walk around the car. He slammed the door shut once he was in. He didn't say anything to me, he didn't look at me, and I found this more frightening then staring down a whole pack of wolves. He started the car and gunned the engine peeling out of the parking lot. We were half way down the street when he finally spoke.

"I don't like being lied to Baby," he said his eyes never leaving the road.

"I wasn't lying Ace I have to work today," I said my voice raising in distress.

"Baby, I'm not stupid I know that's not what your friend was going to say, now was it?" he paused and drew in a breath, "This isn't going to work if you lie to me baby," he said glancing over at me.

"I have to tutor Jonny Mathews at 5, I didn't want you to know, because I didn't know how you would react." I said hanging my head.

" you thought I would fly off the handle, forbid you to go… Baby, this may surprise you but I can be reasonable." He said reaching for my hand. " I trust you baby, you've never given me a reason not to, but no more lies. Can you promise me that?" he asked showing that strange soft side of him that I saw last night.

"And what about you?" I asked feeling somewhat brave

"What about me?" he asked and I saw the corner of his mouth quirk.

"You know what I mean," I said shaking my head.

"Tell you what, you don't lie to me and I wont lie to you?" he answered looking at me for a brief moment

" agreed," I answered, and he raised the back of my hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to it. Strangely it didn't feel as bad as it had the night before.

"you hungry?" he asked

'Starved, I didn't eat lunch," I told him

"Why not?" he asked and I bit my lip "Baby," he said much like my father would when I was In trouble.

"I was nervous about this afternoon, I didn't know how you would react and I guess I made myself sick," I confessed

" so you got yourself all worked up over nothing, Look all I am going to say is be careful around him, I heard about what he did to that Jonson chick," he said as if he really cared about me.

"That's why the only place I'll meet him is in the library, Miss Andrews wont even let us side by each other." I smiled nervously, uneasy because I was almost enjoying Aces company.

The afternoon really wasn't that bad, I even kind of had fun with him, when he wasn't being a Jerk to people, he was actually very nice and surprisingly we seemed to bond over a discussion on History, which is one of my favorite things.

"I don't think of it so much as the study of what was but I think it's the study of the whole concept of what the reasons behind it were." I said before taking a bite of my burger.

"such as?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, how bout west ward expansion, more people in the country, more room was needed, and so.."

" we find ourselves here in Castel Rock Oregon, All thanks to the pionears" Ace smiled

"you know your right, its all because of west ward expansion that we are here… I hate west ward expansion." I pouted which caused Ace to laugh.

"I like History cause; you can see the mistakes and try to avoid remaking them." He said and my burger fell from my hands and onto my plate.

"That's very poetic, I guess I never really looked at it that way," I said looking at him as if I was seeing him for the first time.

"Stick with me kid, and I'll have you looking at everything in a brand new way," he smiled and reached across the table and caressed my face.

At five exactly Ace dropped me off at the library, for my tutoring session with Jonny, it started off well then Jonny started hitting on me.

"So Baby, Ace Merrill, I really didn't peg you for going after guys like him." He said with a smile.

"He and I have an understanding, but we are not here to discuss my relationship." I said and pushed his book back in front of him.

"Come on Baby, we both know that we are not here to study math eather." He said standing up and moving behind me placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Jonny stop it," I said firmly.

"Baby, you know I've been watching you since last spring, god you beautiful." He said running his fingers through my hair.

"Stop it,"

"What are you going to do tell your boyfriend, he lays one hand on me Baby, and I'll make sure he goes to jail. Everyone In this town will be happy to see him go too." Jonny whispered in my ear.

I didn't say anything I was scared I knew what Jonny was capital of but I never though he would do it In the library,

" When you come to your senses baby, you'll know where to find me." He said placing a kiss on my neck before grabbing his jacket and walking away.

I never thought I would be so happy to see 9 roll around, more shocking I never thought that I would be so happy to see Ace. But sadly for as good a mood he was in earlier he sure wasn't happy now.

We didn't say a word the entire way home, but I knew that his anger wan not directed towards me, because shortly after starting the car, he reached over and grabbed my hand putting a kiss on the back of it like he always did.

" This isn't about you Baby, don't worry about it." He said with a half smile, that clearly told me that I shouldn't ask about it.

I had survived my first day as Ace's girlfriend, and surprisingly aside from the whole Jonny thing it really wasn't that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**First Date, **

I had officially been Ace's girlfriend for two weeks, it was now February and I had gotten hell from everyone. The only people who really didn't give me hell were Mary Ann, Billy and my dad, but my dad still didn't know and momma had agreed to keep it a secret.

"Baby, you cant date him you just cant!" Vern protested when he found out.

"Look Vern, it is what it is, now you tell me if he messes with you and your friends alright," I said smiling at him.

"But, Baby!" he started to say.

"Vern, I gotta get back to work we can talk about this later." I said and started up the ladder with some books.

That night when Ace picked me up I was exhausted, working all the time at the library and tutoring people was starting to wear me out, and as I waited for 9 to approach I felt my eyes get heaver and heaver.

Finally it was time to go, and if I wasn't so tired I would have been dancing. Ace was waiting for me outside, leaning against his car, a Yellow rose in hand.

"That for me?" I asked walking up to him

"who else would it be for?" he asked with a smirk

"Don't know, I saw Cassie Smith checking you out the other day," I played innocent

"Jealous," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Hardly," I said stepping back from the embrace, I hated to admit it but sometimes I forgot that the only reason I was dating him was because of Vern.

The one thing I will give him credit for is that he was being patient, not forcing me to do anything, and I guess at this point I could safely consider him my friend. But he still had his temper, only two times had it gotten the best of him while I was around, but both those times I had been terrified. I knew he would never hurt me but sometimes he scared me so much.

He opened the door for me like always, and I got in. The ride home was quiet and that was because I had fallen asleep.

"Hey, Baby… wake up your home," I heard his voice and felt a soft touch on my cheek.

"mmm, what?" I said as I started to stir.

"hey there snoring beauty," he laughed tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I don't snore," I said groggily.

"yes you do, look Baby don't make any plans tomorrow, after school I'm going to bring you home and you are going to get some rest, then I'm going to pick you up and we are going to go out." He said and I sat up straight.

"What," I said not sure if I had heard him right.

"I'm going to take you out on a date, you know the whole Boyfriend girlfriend thing." He said caressing my face.

I nodded and got out of the car, as I walked to my house I tried to process the information I had just been given. I was going on a date with him. We had been a couple for two weeks and all he had done was take me to and from school and work, and maybe to the diner, but this was going to be a legitimate date. Butterflies grew in my stomach this was going to be my first date, and it was with Ace.

School passed to quickly the next day, I told Mary about the date in chemistry class. The result was her almost blowing up the lab, not one of our finer moments.

"What are you guys going to do?" she asked as we stood at our lockers at the end of the day.

"I have no clue, he didn't tell me," I said shutting my locker.

"Well good luck, be careful if he takes you to the drive in." she warned before giving me a hug then walking away.

Ace drove me home, still not telling me what we were going to do that night. Nervously I got dressed, in my favorite mint green dress with the little pink bows, I put a light dusting of make up on and walked down stairs, to where Ace sat staring calmly staring at my furious father.

"Her curfew is 10," my father said glairing daggers.

"I'll have her home safe and sound." He said as he looked me over,eyeing me like a hunk of meat, totally ignoring my father who was still in the room.

"see that you do." Dad said kissing the top of my head.

The first part of the date was nothing special, we met up with the rest of the Cobra gang including my brother, at the diner and then we drove around for a little while. My brother sat beside me in the front seat of Ace's car which meant that I was crunched up next to Ace, who had one hand on the wheel and the other arm slung around my shoulders. After about and hour of driving around he pulled up in front of the diner again.

"Alright everybody out," he said and I could smell the beer on his breath. Alcohol had been shared among the group, I hadn't had any but he had partaken generously enough for both of us. What scared me was that he didn't even seem to have a buzz, and I knew that he must drink like this often.

I went to scoot over but he kept his hold on me.

"stay there Baby," he said tightening, the embrace.

I didn't say anything, as he drove, I didn't know where he was going but I was getting more frightened by the second.

"Ace, Please slow down," I said panicing.

"Its alright Baby, I know these roads like the back of my hand."

"Well I don't, so please for my sake," I begged and he dropped his speed.

As we passed the city limits sign I realized where he was taking me., it was some place I had heard about but never thought I would go. Ace was taking me to the Point.

Like I said in the beginning I'm a smart girl I knew what happened at the point. I almost couldn't believe that he was taking me here, I had just started to trust him and now he was and proving he was just the kind of guy I thought he was.

"Relax Baby, you look like you have a stick up your ass," he said, the arm that was wrapped around me moved and he caressed the back of my neck.

I hated the way he acted around his friends, its like he was in Asshole mode the whole time. He acted like the guy he was when it was just the two of us, didn't exist but I didn't say anything and his arm wrapped back around my shoulders squeezing me reassuringly. He pulled up into a spot that overlook the edge of a cliff, the stars sparkled brightly in the sky and Castel Rock laid spread out below. It really was a beautiful sight, but the reason why we came up here took the beauty out of the scenery.

He turned off the car and I took that opportunity to but some distance between us. I was trembling from head to toe, when he leaned in close to me, his arm now slung over the seat.

"what's wrong Baby, your shaking?" he whispered.

"N…Nothing, I'm just cold. Can we turn the heat back on please?" I asked looking into his eyes. He really was handsome, and I knew that he could be kind, but I was too frightened of what he wanted to move.

"Come here Baby, I'll keep you warm" he said and started to kiss my neck.

He moved closer, his arms wrapping around me as he kissed up my neck to my ear, sucking my earlobe into his mouth and nibbling on it gently. He then kissed along my jaw line to my mouth, he kissed me. It was hard, and forceful and he started biting my bottom lip trying to get me to open my mouth. But my lips were pressed in a thin line and my eyes wide open, not looking at Ace but staring beyond him to the driver's side of the car.

"Christ, Baby!" he said pulling away from me, "I feel like I'm making out with my fucking grandma," a frustrated look on his face.

"Sorry," was the only thing I could think to say as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"God Baby, you act like you've never been kissed before," he said while lighting his cigarette.

He looked at me with hard eyes that demanded I answer him.

"I haven't," I said softly unable to meet his gaze.

"What" surprise was in his voice a she tilted my chin so that I looked at him.

"I've never been kissed," his eyes softened when I made that confession.

"Let me show you then," he said leaning in and kissing me again this time it was gentle and soft, and I timidly started to respond. I felt him smile against me mouth and then his hand cupped my breast.

"Stop!" I said pulling away.

"Baby," he said moving in to kiss me again.

"No, Ace I don't want to do this," I begged looking at our hands that were intertwined.

"What's wrong," he asked tilting my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I'm not ready for this, I just cant, I'm sorry" I said scooting away from him.

"Just close your eyes and let me handle the rest." He said moving quickly and laying me down on the seat.

"NO! Ace stop it, stop it" I said pounding on his shoulders.

"Come on Baby, I need this, and I know you need it too," he said looking down at me.

"I don't think you know me that well," I answered looking up at him wide eyed.

"Really now" he said cocking and eyebrow. "your favorite color is green, You like to argue, you were born on Valentines day," he emphasized each fact by placing a kiss on my face then he continued. "you want to go to college, so you can teach, you dance when you think no one is watching, and your favorite flowers are pansies, and your real name is Madeline," he finished and searched my face.

"how did you… I mean," I couldn't think of anything to say, everything he had just said was true.

"I Forgot something though," he said touching his nose to mine.

"oh,"

"your beautiful," he said kissing my forehead.

"but that doesn't change the fact that I still cant do this." My voice was small and I barely recognized it but I felt his weight leave me.

"I'll take you home," he said clearly frustrated.

He didn't look at me, he didn't talk to me, he didn't even hold my hand. He just drove, a scowled firmly fixed on his face, and his hands had a death grip on the wheel.

We got to my house and he walked me to the door, he still looked frustrated, and I noticed that he was walking different. We stood on the front porch, and I was hoping that he would say something. But he just stood there looking down at me.

"can you say something," I asked looking at him, hoping, no wishing he would say or do something. God I would have even taking that stupid smirk of his as long as it meant things between us were alright.

"What do you want me to say," he said looking down at me, with accusing eyes.

"I don't know, something anything," I begged.

"I'll see you Monday," he said and kissed my forehead before walking down the steps and to his car.

I ran inside and, up the stairs, so my mother couldn't see how upset I was. I watched from my window as he drove away. I laid on my bed and tears fell from my eyes. God he had me so confused, on minute he was Ace, this kind guy, who really seemed to care about me. Then the next he was back to being Ace, the badass, who only had one thing on his mind.

"Baby, are you alright honey?" my mom asked as she walked into my room.

"yeah, I'm just really tired that's all," I answered as started getting ready for bed.

"are you sure, you seem upset."

"I'm fine momma." I smiled and this seemed to reassure her, and she left m room.

**Ace's POV**

God I had wanted her so fucking bad! Things had been going so well the last two weeks, I had just figured, she was ready, maybe this was jus the alcohol talking. I wasn't drunk by any means, but I did have a nice buzz going, and god she smelled so good and it felt so right, her in my arms. I know I should have told her that it wasn't her that I was mad at, it was myself.

She looked so afraid, when I had her pinned under me. Those big green eyes glazed over with a lust she didn't understand and the fear of what I wanted to do. What did trying to seduce her get me? A case of Fucking BLUE BALLS!!! I know her better then anyone, and all I get is a case of fucking blue balls. I drove to the next town over my hard on still raging, so I picked up the first hooker I found.

Yes I crossed the line, now not only was I blackmailing Baby I was going to cheat on her. That was the only thought that was going through my mind as the hooker started pawing at my clothes. I couldn't do it, I had a girl in my car ready to do what ever the fuck I wanted and all I kept seeing were Baby's scared eyes.

"Stop," I said pulling her hands off my dick.

"What's wrong baby?" The hooker asked.

"Nothing, get out," I said and she looked at me a smile on he face.

"Girlfriend," she said shaking her head.

"None of your fucking business," I said angrily.

"Look hun, you love her I can tell by the look on your face, don't push her and she'll come around," were the hookers parting words to me as she got out of the car.

I drove back to Castle rock, I hated myself for what I had almost done, I was holding her brother's safety for ransom so that she would be with me, but I couldn't let her go, I would never let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it is a little confusing to go between Ace's and Baby's POV but it just seemed right to give Ace's reaction to what baby sees and how things happened. so please forgive and i hope you enjoy.**

**First Fight**

I didn't see him at all on Sunday; I didn't think I would, but every time I heard a car drive passed my house I kept hoping it would be him. Every one in my house could tell and they would just shake their heads at me.

"You're acting like you miss him or something," Vern said bitterly as I helped him with his homework.

"I guess when you spend, so much time with someone. Look Vern there's more to him then just, its hard to explain." I said looking out the window.

"Baby, this is Ace we are talking about! If it was any other guy, I would understand but look at you, its like you're a love sick puppy." He said looking at me.

"Vern!! That is absolutely ridiculous," I said standing up from the table.

"Then why are you dating him?"

How could I tell him, how could I tell my little brother was the reason why I was dating Ace.

"I don't know," I said unable to look at him.

"Baby, for as smart as you are you sure make some dumb choices" Vern said going back to his homework.

I walked out of the kitchen; I was so sick and tired of everyone telling me that I was out of my mind for dating Ace. I wanted to scream, tell all of Castel Rock that I was only Ace's girlfriend so that he would leave my little brother alone. But I couldn't and the worse part of all was somehow Ace was starting to worm his way into my heart, even after his awful behavior on our date. I went to bed that night looking forward Monday.

I woke up early and got ready for school; I wore my green skirt, with a white blouse and did my best to look, well cute. So you could imagine my disappointment when Billy told me that he was going to be taking me to school.

MY head was down as I walked into school.

"Baby, how was it…" Mary started to say but one look at my face, told her not to press the subject.

That morning was awful, it was like one bad thing after another just kept happening. I forgot my homework, something spilled on my Skirt and then Jonny, made an appearance.

"Baby, about my tutoring sessions," he started to say but I didn't want to listen to him and started to walk away. He grabbed my wrist hard "Don't walk away from me while I'm talking to you," he said through gritted teeth, squeezing my wrist to emphases his words.

" I'm not tutoring you anymore," I said trying to get free of him, the halls was starting to empty and I started to panic.

"I'm not done with you, Baby." He said throwing me against the lockers.

"Jonny that hurt," I whimpered as he twisted my wrist.

"What are you going to do, tell that JD boyfriend of yours? Look Baby, I am not a bad guy once you get to know me, what do you say?" he purred into my ear.

"I…I have a boyfriend," I stammered and he backed off.

"How long do you really think its going to last with Ace, Baby? Wise up make the right choice" he said then walked off down the hall.

It was the end of the day and I couldn't wait to get away from school, my arm hurt and the day had just been awful. I just wanted to see Ace I wasn't sure if I was going to tell him what happened with Jonny, I figured I would gage his mood and go from there. I was also very nervous, I hadn't seen him since our date and the way we parted that night wasn't exactly the best. I just hopped that he was in a good mood.

He pulled up and right away I could tell he wasn't happy just by the look on his face. I glanced back at the school trying to decide if I wanted to risk getting In that car or try and make a run for the building. I knew that Ace would probably out run me and that he would defiantly be unhappy that I tried to run.

"Are you getting in or what?" he said not bothering to even take the cigarette out of his mouth.

I didn't say anything just got into the car and sat quietly fidgeting. The scowl that crossed his face frightened me, I wished so much that he would reach over and take my hand and let me know that I wasn't the cause of this anger.

He pulled over quickly causing me to fly forward in the seat. I hit my head on the dash and let out a yelp, the pain in my head adding to the wonderful day I was having.

"Shit Baby, I… are you alright," he asked as he helped me back onto the seat.

"I'm fine," I answered still not looking at him.

"Let me see your head," he said tossing his cigarette out the window before cupping my face forcing me to look at him, "you banged it pretty good," he said rubbing his thumb over the red mark on my forehead.

" Its fine, really" I said rubbing my forehead.

He nodded and released my face, sighing he leaned back against the seat rubbing his face with his hands. I hadn't noticed it when I first got in the car, but now just sitting here with him i saw how tired he looked. It looked like he hadn't slept In days.

"Ace, is everything alright?" I asked

"I'm fine Baby, why do you ask?" he said looking at me that smirk In place.

" N…No reason," I said then looked shyly at my lap.

He didn't push for an answer, he just put the car In drive and started down main street. I momentarily thought of asking why he had stopped but thought better of it when he took my hand. I felt him place a kiss on the back of it and a small smile crossed my face.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were starting to enjoy spending time with me," he said offering me a real smile, not his trademark smirk but a real honest and true smile.

I didn't answer, just blushed slightly and looked a t my lap, as Neil Sedaka's Stairway to heaven played on the radio. Ace was singing softly caressing my knuckles with his thumb and something about the moment felt so right that I knew it must be wrong. We drove to the pool hall, and Ace parked, getting out quickly and helping me out of the car, and pulling me into the pool hall.

"Bout time you got here Ace," I heard Billy's voice, as Ace stood in front of me.

"Can it you cock sucker, I had to pick up my girl," Ace said pulling me to him and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Baby! Ace why'd you bring her here… Shit Baby, you better not tell mom or pop anything you see or I swear to God…"

"She's here with me Fucker, and I don't care if she is your sister your not going to do anything to her, you got it?" Ace said stepping between Billy and myself.

"Yeah, Ace I got it…" Billy answered nervously

"Good. now rack em…" Ace commanded and pulled me over to the side. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap like I was some prized poodle, the whole time his arms wrapped around me preventing me from going anywhere until it was his turn.

Ace, was a totally different person around his friends. His voice was hard and commanded authority, and whatever he said was law. No one messed with him, no one questioned him and most people feared him. His grip on me was tight almost painful at times, as if he were afraid that if he let me go I would runaway, the truth is I probably should. After several games of pool Ace checked the clock and then pulled my ponytail playfully,

"Come on Baby, I gotta get you to work," he whispered in my ear before placing a kiss on my temple.

I nodded; I wasn't used to all the open affection and I found it very intimidating. Its not that i never saw my mom and dad kiss or hold hands, its just that they never did it in public and with Ace, hugging me and placing soft kisses on my head or hand, it made me uncomfortable.

Once he was in the car he turned and smiled that same sweet smile as earlier, and my heart fluttered. IT was funny but he seemed to be making me do that a lot more.

"You gotta tutor the Jock strap tonight?" he asked as he started to drive.

"I'm not tutoring him anymore," I answered with a small smile

"Really, well what caused that to happened," Ace asked eyeing me.

"My own reasons" I answered and for once I took his hand.

Work was good, I brushed off any of the comments that Miss Andrews felt she had to make and went straight to shelving the books. It wasn't till 10 minutes before I was supposed to leave when Jonny came in a smug smile on his face that things changed.

"So Baby, I saw you and your JD boyfriend driving downtown today, you two look mighty happy together." He said leaning against the shelf.

"So, you Jealous," I asked taking the book out of his hands to restack it.

"Baby come on, the only thing I would be jealous of Ace Merrill for is the fact that he has you," Jonny blocking my way to the ladder.

"Please move," I asked trying to step around him.

"you know, I would hate to see you unhappy, Baby… he's cheating on you, right now out in the parking lot with Cassie Smith…I guess you just weren't coming around fast enough for him" Jonny said and I felt my heart break.

"he wouldn't," I said looking into his dark eyes

"don't believe me go and look," he said gesturing to the door.

**Ace's POV**

I was waiting for her, like I did every night she had to work. I saw that jock strap go inside but I didn't move. Baby, would be out soon and if something happened between them I knew she would tell me.

"Hey Ace," I heard Cassie Smith's sultry voice.

"Cass, what are you doing here?" I asked tossing the Butt of my cigarette. Thunder rolled in the sky, and any second you could tell even at this time of nigh that the rain was well on its way.

"Looking for you" she answered and walked closer, her tight jeans exposing ever single one of her curves, "I know you wait here every night for that little girl you're dating," She said running her hand up my arm.

"She's a little childish, but you know Cass she is just enough woman for me." I looked into Cass's dark eyes.

" Really, how Far has she let you get?" I stayed silent, I wouldn't let this girl get to me. "Come on Ace I know you, how long you gonna wait around for her. And I already know what you like." She purred in my ear.

It was true, Cass and I had dated around New years, she was probably one of the best lays I ever had. Damn the way she moved and would moan my name, and any other occasion I would jump at the chance for a quick fuck. But, I was with Baby now, and things were different. So why did I allow Cass to run her hands up my chest. She was offering me a challenge, to prove that I would have no reaction to her touch.

"Come on Ace, how long you gonna wait around for a virgin? Better yet why wait when you can have everything you want right here right now" She said right before kissing me.

"Ace!" I heard Baby's voice tremble.

"Baby, it's not what you think" I tried to say, but she took off running without her coat, just as the sky opened up and the rain started to fall.

"Let her go Ace, you've got me…" Cass whispered in my ear.

"I don't want you!" I said pushing her away from me, and jumping into my car.

I saw her running in the freezing rain as fast as she could, mud was splattered on her blue dress, and her hair was soaking wet as I pulled up along side of her and got out of the car. She was shaking and the hurt look on her face broke my heart.

**Back to Baby's POV.**

"Leave me alone, Ace, you just leave me alone," I yelled over the storm.

"Damn it Baby, listen to me, it's not what you think," he said trying to grab my hand.

"No Ace you listen to me! How could you? How could you do that, your forcing me to be your girlfriend the least you could do is be faithful." I was crying, my tears mixing with the rain, and my face I know was red with anger.

"Baby, just let me explain," he tried to say, as he pulled me to him.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted my hand flying and I heard the slap and felt the stinging in my hand. "I was starting to trust you, I was starting to believe that you really wanted this, that you really wanted ME," I couldn't stop the tears no matter how hard I tried.

"I do want you, I swear to god you are the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about at night!"

"No, Ace you want one thing, well go and get it, she's waiting for you." I said fighting teas as I walked away.

"Baby, please, let me give you a ride home at least" HE asked

"I'm fine," I shouted.

"What do you want me to do Baby, what to I have to do to get you to believe me?" he begged and I turned sharply.

"you want to know, well here it is Ace, leave me alone, Leave Vern alone, leave Vern's friends alone. That's what I want you to do,"

"Alright, but please, let me give you a ride home." He looked so defeated, as I walked passed him and got In the car.

HE got in a few moments later, we didn't talk and I was fighting off tears the whole time, but I wouldn't let him see me shed anymore tears over him. As we pulled into my drive way he looked like he was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Your going to leave Vern and his friends alone, and your going to leave me alone, I don't ever want to see you again." I said and got out of the car, a cold feeling washed over me as I made it to my porch, but I refused to turn around, and I walked inside.


End file.
